KFP: Love Story
by dreamloveromance
Summary: The story is about Tigress & My Oc, Diego. They meet for the very first time & Tigress, for the very first time, might be feeling somehting for him but Diego could care a less about her & just keeps to ignore her. Hes hidding something & she will find out


Kung Fu Panda

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting -**

I punched the first wolf then grabbed it by its tail spinning it around hitting all three wolves that surrounded me. They all fell to the ground face flat one on top of the other. I spotted an old lady in a corner with 3 wolves surrounding her. I ran faster than a cheetah kicking my leg up kicking all three wolves. I grabbed the two wolves and banged their heads together then grabbed the third wolf and threw him on top of the other two.

"Stay in your homes." I told the old sheep.

"L-l-look out," The sheep warned me. I turned around sharply punching the wolf right in the stomach then threw it several meters away and only then I noticed more than fifty wolves surrounding me. I held my ground getting ready,

"Hi-ya!" I started to punch, kick, throw, and push. No matter how many wolves I brought down to their knees more just kept coming. There were too many, I was out numbered, but I _wasn't_ going to give up. I would keep fighting, till the end. Suddenly, somebody started to fight along my side. I didn't know who it was, neither could I see who it was but whoever this warrior might be it was the best I have ever seen. They were fighting like a pro. He took down about 13 wolves in just a second! I started to fight too; we fought side by side nocking each wolf down, one by one. Finally, there was just one wolf left alive. I knocked it down by kicking him in the head making him fall to the ground. I looked around to see all the wolves defeated and the village cheering. Then I spotted a…tiger, her fur was orange with a tint of red, it looked soft and she had symbols on her face. Her eyes were a bright orange; she put her hand on her hip looking in my direction. She smiled but I did not then just look away. Then my eyes widen, wait was she the one who fought? The one who took down all those wolves? It was a… female! Just then, everyone gasped as they all looked at a panda. The dragon warrior… the town bowed down on their knees, so did I.

"You were…awesome!" The dragon warrior exclaimed I looked up and noticed he meant me. "How did you do that? Is it some leg kick spin thing?" He said amused.

"I am honored that you think my kung fu is… awesome." I replied. "Thank you for helping our town dragon warrior, we truly are grateful." I added taking a quick glance at the female then turned around to walk away.

"Hey wait, where are you going!" The dragon warrior yelled out.

"I have some… business to deal with." I replied then kept walking.

"Hi-ya!" I punched the wooden board breaking it in half. I was practicing in the palaces practice room.

"So, the dragon warrior came to our village today?" Master Yunson asked as he came into the room. He was the one who taught me kung fu, the one who trained me ever since I was 13.

"Hmph" Was all I said not caring, and then continued my training.

"He came to the palace…" I stopped then looked at Yunson. "He and the Furious Five are having dinner tonight with us. So I expect for you to be on your _best_ behavior." He told me. I turned around and started to punch the boards harder.

"I'll do my best" I replied.

Yunson sighed, "Just for this once Diego, don't mess anything up." Then he walked out the door closing it behind him. I looked back at the board then kicked it smashing it to pieces.

Meanwhile…

"Master Shifu might of wanted us back after we were done with our mission. Maybe we should ask him first." Viper says as Po and The Furious Five walked around the village.

"Naw, I'm sure Shifu wouldn't mind and anyways, we saved their village the least they can do for us is invite us to dinner." Po replied.

"Tigress, saved their village." Monky corrected Po.

"Same thing," Po snapped.

"So, did you guys see that tiger?" Mantis said breaking the silence.

"I know, he was all like 'hi-ya' and 'wa-pow'!" Po agreed punching his fists.

"He was pretty good." Crane agreed as well.

"He fought like a pro! Oo-oo-ah," Monky.

"How about you Tigress?" Viper asked.

"It's almost 7:30 we should get going." Tigress says not answering Viper's question then walked ahead of everyone.

"What's with her?" Mantis asked.

Back at the palace…

I walked into my room over to my bed falling back with a big sigh. I closed my eyes relaxing, feeling the cool breeze brush through my fur. Then a loud bang interrupted my peace. I opened my eyes looking over to my door.

"Sir," It was the maid.

"What is it?

"Master Yunson would like you to come down for dinner at this time. He said the guest will be arriving shortly." She replied.

"I'll be down on time." I told her.

"Yes sir," Then she walked away.

I got up and walked over to my drawer to grab out a white shirt then put it on. On top of my drawer stood a picture of me and Master Yunson, the first day he trained me. I was so young and lost, and he… the memories were harsh and sad. I couldn't manage thinking of them; I turned the other direction shaking it off walking towards the door.


End file.
